Un adieu pour comprendre que je t'aime
by cassiewright
Summary: Un drame est arrivé. Le shérif et Scott ont du mal à s'en remettre.
1. Chapter 1

Scott n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était là devant sa tombe, assistant à son enterrement mais il n'y croyait pas. Stiles ne pouvait pas être mort. Non, son meilleur ami, son frère, son... il ne trouvait pas le mot qui correspondait à la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas être mort.

Non Scott ne pouvait accepter cela. Non il ne le voulait pas. Il n'avait pas pu s'excuser, lui dire que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne le pensait pas, qu'il tenait à lui malgré ses agissements.

Il se rappellerait à jamais de cette journée qui avait détruit leurs années de lien...

Une nouvelle menace s'en prenait à Beacon Hills, le fils du shérif devait trouver de quoi s'en retourner avec son père dans les fichiers, le shérif étant au courant des loups, et dans des recherches internet. Stiles avait aussi demandé des renseignements au docteur Deaton quand il s'agissait de magie. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis quatre nuits quand Scott était venu le voir pour lui parler de ses problèmes avec Allison.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Stiles s'était mis à lui crier dessus.

- je n'y crois pas ! Tu penses encore à roucouler avec ta petite amie alors que vous les loups garous risquaient de disparaitre ?!

- tu dis ça car tu n'as personne dans ta vie et que personne ne veut de toi. Et surtout à cause de qui je suis un loup garou ? Si tu n'avais pas voulu chercher la moitié d'un corps cette nuit là, je serai encore humain !

Le regard de son ami à ce moment là, Scott le voyais sans arrêt. Des larmes naissantes, de la profonde tristesse et un sentiment encore inconnu.

Stiles lui avait demandé de partir, qu'il avait encore des recherches à faire et sans demander son reste, il était partit.

Le fils de l'infirmière se maudissait jour après jour d'avoir osé dire cela à son meilleur ami, rien n'était de sa faute, il l'avait suivit car il le voulait pas de force.

Et malgré les horreurs dites, Stiles les avait sauvés, toute la meute dont lui. Il les avait sauvés au détriment de sa vie.

Un hoquet de larme discret attire son attention. Il l'avait entendu grâce son ouïe de loup garou. Le sherif était ravagé par la douleur, la détresse, les larmes. Il avait voulu se montrer digne, ne se montrant pas en spectacle, mais ceux à ses côtés pouvaient voir combien il luttait pour ne pas pleurer en criant sur le cercueil de son unique fils. Chris Argent d'un côté, Mélissa la maman de Scott de l'autre le soutenait au maximum. Le pauvre John avait perdu sa femme et maintenant son enfant. Tout le monde avait peur qu'il veuille les rejoindre. Le docteur Deaton soutenait lui son apprenti, il avait compris que le cœur de Scott était brisé.

Derrière eux se tenait la meute : Peter, Derek, Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Lydia et Alison. Tous éprouvaient du chagrin, mais l'exprimaient à leurs façons. Sans honte, Isaac, Erica, Lydia et Allison pleuraient. Derek et Peter avaient le visage fermé, et Jackson malgré son visage impassible, avait les yeux mouillés.

Un enterrement privé avec juste ceux qu'ils connaissaient le mieux le défunt.

à suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'avait eu lieu l'enterrement de Stiles.

Mélissa, Chris, le docteur Deaton et même Peter se relayaient auprès du sheriff. Ce dernier ne mangeait plus, restait assis sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine à regarder des photos de son fils.

Scott passait souvent par la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami pour y respirer son odeur. Odeur qui disparaissait de plus en plus.  
John lui ne rentrait pas dans la chambre de son fils, il n'y arrivait plus. Les premiers jours il y passait tout son temps et pleurer.

Scott était donc dans la chambre de son ami, allongeait dans la position fœtus, tenant dans ses bras le sweat préféré de son Stiles, son nez inspirant le reste d'odeur, mouillant le tissu de ses larmes.

Il revivait une nouvelle fois, inlassablement le soir où il avait perdu son meilleur ami…

Des cris inhumains, rauques, puissant, animaux, résonnaient dans la forêt.

La lune haute dans le ciel, éclairait une partie des créatures.

Le sang coulait, des couinements se faisaient entendre.

Un sorcier déjanté pensait pouvoir devenir immortel grâce à la force vitale des loups garous et en mangeant leur chair. Il avait envoûté des chasseurs sans scrupules, pas comme les Argent, pour combattre la meute.

Jackson, Peter, Derek, Isaac, Erica et Scott se battaient férocement, protégeant leur vie, mais l'aconit les affaiblissait. Les deux Argent et le shérif prêtaient mains fortes. Deaton essayait de rompre le charme sur les chasseurs.

Scott était aux prises avec deux chasseurs, quand, par derrière un troisième l' cri lui poignardait le cœur, avec hargne, criant à son tour avec rage, il envoyait au loin les trois chasseurs qui l'entouraient.

Quand c'était fait, le cœur battant à toute allure, il se tournait vers où il avait entendu le cri. Tremblant, il voyait le corps saignant de son meilleur ami pas loin de lui. Stiles avait le ventre ouvert, une belle déchirure. Mais le fils du shérif se relevait déjà pour réattaquer le sorcier. Scott était vers lui et avait voulu l'en empêché mais le regard de son ami et la promesse de revenir l'avait obligé à le laisser y aller.

S'il avait su, il l'aurait gardé dans ses bras et mené à l'hôpital.

Stiles avait atteint le sorcier et boum, il y avait eut une explosion. Le fils du shérif avait pu lancer la potion, mais étant trop prêt, il a explosé aussi.

La petite bande, qui avait défendu avec déchainement, s'était approché de McCall quand les chasseurs avaient repris leurs esprits. Le shérif avait demandé où était son fils mais Scott n'arrivait pas à dire un seul mot. Il regardait vers où les flammes brûlaient. Comprenant, le shérif avait voulu y aller, mais Chris et Deaton le retenait.

Chacun de la meute était sous le choc de la nouvelle car ils avaient eux aussi compris.

Peter était le premier à le reconnaître, à l'avoir ressentit, ce qui rendait humain les loups de cette meute, c'était cet humain. Stiles Stilinski. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, quand il lui avait fait face, il y a quelque mois. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là, qu'il avait compris le grand rôle de cet humain dans la meute.

Derek et Jackson ne le supportaient pas au départ, mais ce gamin avait quelque chose d'attachant derrière son grand charabia, ses attitudes loufoques et surtout, il représentait une force morale, une détente.

Isaac, lui, l'avait apprécié dès le départ. Ils avaient fait connaissance, s'apercevant qu'ils avaient énormément en commun, ils étaient devenus proches. Erica avait dit une fois qu'ils ressemblaient à un louveteau avec sa mère. Stiles protégeant Isaac des attaques verbales de Jackson, et Isaac se faisant câliner par Stiles.

Erica avait perdu son premier amour et son ami, elle pleurait contre Isaac, tout comme Allison et Lydia qui se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Scott avait été conduit à la clinique sans trop savoir comment, ni qui l'avait fait. Il avait été soigné, puis ramené chez lui où il avait trouvé sa mère entrain de pleurer. Elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et il avait enfin réagit, il avait pleuré, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faites.

Il se relevait dans le lit de son ami pour prendre un album photo qui trônait sur le bureau. Tout en regardant les photos, comme un songe, il revivait des moments de sa vie avec Stiles.

Il se souvenait de la voix de son amie quand il lui avait dit…

-j'ai été un geek écarlate pour toi.

Sur le coup, ça l'avait fait sourire. Pour lui, il a été un geek par association, un geek écarlate.

Pendant le cours, son sourire, ses clins d'œil, il en avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Et tout a changé, pas par le fait qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, non, par rapport à Allison.

Le soir où il lui avait appris ce qu'il était devenu, il était si en colère contre lui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire ? Je viens d'être aligné première ligne. J'ai eu rendez-vous avec une fille, avec qui je n'aurai jamais pu espérer sortir. Tout ce qu'il y a dans ma vie est en quelque sorte parfait. Pourquoi essais-tu de ruiner tout ça ?

- j'essaie d'aider.

Sa voix était brisée ?

- tu es maudit, Scott. Tu sais, et ce n'est pas juste le fait que la lune va te faire transformer. Ca sera aussi le moment où ta soif de sang sera à son paroxysme.

- soif de sang ?

- ouais, ton envie de tuer.

- je commence déjà à ressentir une envie de tuer, Stiles.

- il faut que tu écoutes ça. « La transformation peut être causée par la colère ou n'importe quoi qui ferait accélérer ton pouls. » D'accord ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne faire accélérer ton pouls comme Allison le fait.

- tu dois annuler ce rendez-vous. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-j'annule le rendez-vous.

- Non, donne-moi ça !

Il l'avait plaqué violemment contre le mur, levé son poing pour le frapper. Heureusement, il avait poussé rageusement sa chaise de bureau, et quand il avait compris ce qu'il avait failli faire, il l'avait regardé, s'était calmé, et dis les mots les plus banaux qu'ils soient.

- je suis désolé.

Même après sa première pleine lune, il était resté près de lui, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Il lui avait reproché de trop aimer sa nouvelle condition, il n'avait encore rien compris. Stiles apprenait pour lui. Par culpabilité ? Par amitié ? Par amour ?

Il avait failli le perdre une fois. Son silence, son ignorance l'avaient poignardé.

Quand il pensait qu'il avait osé dire qu'il préférerait être mort, plutôt que d'être séparé d'Allison, qu'il ne voulait pas finir seul, alors qu'à aucun moment il n'était seul. Stiles avait toujours été là.

Il se rappelait aussi avec un léger sourire, quand son ami lui avait récité ce qu'il devait dire à Allison de sa part.

- Désolé pour l'autre jour, je fais ce que je peux. On va s'en sortir. Je le sais, car je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout …

Scott souriait comme un bien heureux à ce moment, et il pouvait avouer qu'au fond de lui, il le comprenait aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu que ces mots soient pour lui, de la part de son ami.

Scott chuchotait ce qu'il aurait du crier à son ami si seulement il l'avait compris avant.

-je t'aime. Je t'aime Stiles, pas comme un meilleur ami, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je t'ai perdu.

Dans l'une des chambres d'hôpital de la ville voisine, un jeune homme ouvrait ses yeux couleurs noisette.


	3. Chapter 3

Mélissa caressait la main de John qui venait de s'endormir. Une main se posait sur son épaule, c'était Chris qui lui avait apporté une tasse de café. L'infirmière avait demandé sa soirée à l'hôpital, chose qui lui avait été accordée. Un peu plus tôt, Chris l'avait appelé pendant que Peter tenait John, ce dernier voulait faire une connerie. Le loup, avait du mal à le tenir, il ne pouvait utiliser toute sa force sinon il aurait pu le blesser.

Le sommeil du sheriff était agité. Il murmurait le prénom de son fils. Ses songes étaient emplis de leurs moments. De ses premiers pas, la première fois qu'il avait dit papa, qu'il était tombé, qu'il avait fait du vélo, qu'il était à l'école. Mais aussi quand on lui avait diagnostiqué son trouble de l'attention, qu'il l'avait trouvé à l'hôpital à la mort de sa mère. Puis sa mort.

Il criait et se débattait tellement que Chris avait du mal à le retenir. Mélissa lui faisait une seconde piqure. Il s'était rendormi.

L'infirmière en avait les larmes aux yeux de le voir ainsi. Elle aimait Stiles comme son fils. Son décès l'avait chamboulé. Elle était encore plus peinée quand elle voyait l'état de son fils. Il ne mangeait plus, allait comme un automate au lycée, au travail, et le reste du temps il restait enfermé dans sa chambre. D'une certaine façon, son fils et John se ressemblaient.

Chris était dans la cuisine et se faisait un nouveau café. Il avait connu le shérif en homme fort, courageux, sympathique. Là il voyait un homme affaibli, épuisé, morne. Ils avaient perdu tout deux leurs femmes, et ils s'étaient remontés de cette épreuve grâce à leurs enfants. Mais à présent, le shérif était seul. Que ferait-il lui sans sa fille?

Peter était rentré au loft. Voir le shérif ainsi lui faisait mal. Grâce à Stiles, Derek et les autres avaient compris qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Laura. Il avait cru toute sa famille morte, alors en sentant un alpha, il n'avait pas pensé à sa nièce.  
Donc grâce à Stiles, il s'était rapproché de son neveu. La mort de ce gamin l'avait secoué.  
Peter s'était aussi rapproché des adultes entourant la meute. Il avait sympathisé avec tous, c'est pour cela qu'il avait tenu à soutenir John.

Derek était assis sur le canapé, Isaac à ses côtés quand Peter rentrait. Ils avaient demandé des nouvelles, l'ancien alpha avait juste soupiré avant de venir s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Les deux autres avaient compris.

Un mois que Stiles était décédé. Un mois que Peter passait toutes ses journées auprès du sheriff.

Au lycée, les messes basses en regardant les membres de la meute avaient cessé. Après l'annonce du décès de Stiles, des élèves avaient mis des fleurs devant son casier. Scott les avait enlevé et avait crié de ne pas faire semblant personne faisait attention à son ami, ou ils se moquaient. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de salir sa mémoire ainsi, de le pleurer alors que de son vivant ils en riaient. La meute l'avait soutenu, même Jackson. Ce dernier et le fils du sheriff s'était rapproché quand le fils adoptif de l'avocat était devenu loup garou. Stiles l'avait aidé car Derek n'arrivait à rien. Jackson lui tenant tête.

Scott regardait le casier de son ami. Il revoyait son ami changer de livres, en tomber un, lui sourire...

Il avait vécu sa première pleine lune sans lui. Heureusement que Derek l'avait convaincu d'aller au loft, dans la salle spéciale. C'est en pensant à Stiles qu'il avait pu se calmer. A son sourire, à son regard, à sa voix.

Il ne vivait plus sans son ami, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait.

Personne ne s'attendait le mois d'après à ce coup de téléphone.


	4. Chapter 4

Mélissa avançait à la suite des médecins et autres infirmières dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Leakerhall, la ville à côté de Beacon Hill. La mère de Scott étant infirmière en chef avait du venir pour un séminaire sous les ordres d'un médecin de renom. Ils évaluaient certains cas cliniques puis ils finissent par un jeune homme amenait il y a deux mois de cela dans un état d'inconscience. Ils s'étaient réveillé il y a un mois mais sans sa mémoire, de simple bride mais pas assez pour connaître son identité.

La maman de Scott en tombait son carnet en voyant le jeune homme. Mains tremblantes sur la bouche elle s'avançait vers lui. Des larmes au bord des yeux elle murmurait un prénom…

Peter avait aidé John à se raser. Il ne le laissait pas seul quand il le faisait car on se savait jamais, il pourrait vouloir en finir et se couper les veines. Il lui avait laissé un peu d'intimité pour sa douche après avoir enlevé ce qui craignait. Il attendait dans la cuisine tout en préparant de quoi nourrir John quand son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Il avait du vérifié en deux fois le nom de son interlocuteur sur son téléphone car il ne comprenait rien. Il essayait de calmer Mélissa, car c'était elle qui l'appelait, pour comprendre enfin.

L'infirmière prenait une grande inspiration et annonçait la grande nouvelle. Moins d'une Peter raccrochait et montait à l'étage pour prévenir John. Il entrait sans frapper dans la salle de bain découvrant ainsi le sheriff torse nu mais avec pantalon.

Après avoir bégayé des excuses, il l'attrapait par les épaules et lui répétait ce que Mélissa venait de lui apprendre. Les yeux du sheriff se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. La minute suivante, les deux hommes étaient en voiture en route pour Leakerhall.

Arrivé sur les lieux, John courait presque dans les couloirs. En apercevant Mélissa, il lui demandait de nouveau confirmation. Le sourire de la jeune femme était sa réponse. En ouvrant la porte, ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux étaient toujours humides. A la vue du patient, les larmes glissaient de nouveau sur ses joues mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Depuis presque deux mois, un son quittait les lèvres du sheriff.

- Stiles.

Sans plus attendre, il parcourait la distance entre la porte et le lit de son fils pour l'étreindre tendrement.

- Stiles.

Le jeune homme hésitait à tenir l'homme dans ses bras puis posait enfin ses mains sur son dos.

- pa…papa.

- Stiles mon fils.

Le jeune homme serrait fort son paternel contre lui. Le médecin présent demandait à son patient s'il se souvenait.

- je l'ai ressentit plus que je m'en souvenais. Mais maintenant je sais qu'il est mon père, le sheriff de Beacon Hill, John Stilinski.

Les yeux du sheriff étaient emplis de larmes mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- et les autres personnes ? La raison de votre accident ? Demandait le docteur.

Stiles réfléchissait, il tentait de se souvenir quand il posait une de ses mains sur l'emplacement de son coeur.

- Scott.

Le médecin regardait Peter et commençait à dire...

- vous êtes ...

Que la porte s'ouvrait sur le reste de la meute, Scott en tête. Quand le regard de ce dernier rencontrait celui de son ami, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Il entendait le battement de son coeur dans ses oreilles. Sans plus attendre il allait prés de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Stiles.

Le loup pleurait de joie.

-Scott.

La voix de son ami était si douce, si unique. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué.

- Stiles, connaissez-vous ces gens? Demandait à nouveau le médecin.

Le jeune Stilinski regardait les personnes autour de lui tout en tenant l'une des mains de son père et de son ami.

- c'est ma famille. Euh mes amis.

Stiles était gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il présentait chaque personne dans la pièce en commençant par Scott, puis sa maman, Isaac, Peter, Derek, Jackson, Alison et son père et finit par Lydia.

Le docteur était ravi que sa mémoire revienne, ce à quoi Stiles répondait qu'il ressentait avant de se souvenir. Le docteur mettait cela sur le compte du coma et de son amnésie d'un mois. Il laissait après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois la fiche de soin.

A peine sorti Scott demandait à Stiles comment était sa blessure au ventre. Le fils du sheriff lui montrait mais rien, il n'y avait aucune blessure. Mélissa confirmait en disant que d'après la fiche à part des égratignures, Stiles n'avait aucune blessure physique. Scott ne comprenait pas, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.  
John avait donc demandé si son fils était devenu comme eux, un loup garou, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ils se demandaient tous comment il avait survécu, tout en étant des plus heureux que ce soit le cas. Voyant Isaac se triturait les mains, Stiles lui faisait signe de venir en disant...

- je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin mon louveteau?

Sans attendre, Isaac se mettait à pleurer contre le torse de son ami. Stiles lui caressait les cheveux.

- vous pouvez me dire, pas que je n'en suis pas heureux, mais pourquoi êtes vous tous si émotifs en me voyant?

Autant Jackson, que Peter et même Derek l'avait pris dans une rapide étreinte après qu'il les avait reconnu devant le médecin.

Tout le monde se regardait pour savoir qui allait lui dire, c'était Chris qui avait pris la parole.

- Stiles, ça fait deux mois que nous te croyons mort. Toute la ville te croit mort.

Le jeune Stilinski n'en revenait pas. Il regardait son père et comprenait enfin sa détresse quand il l'avait vu. Il regardait chaque membre de la meute et s'apercevait qu'ils avaient tous des mines affreuses.

Alors malgré la nouvelle et qu'il se sentait assez mal de savoir cela, il devait les faire sourire.

- eh bien je suis de retour, vous croyez que les autres vont penser que je suis un mort vivant ? Un zombie ou un vampire? Dites vous croyez que les vampires existent? Les loups garous oui pourquoi pas des suceurs de sang.

Les sourires étiraient à présent toutes les lèvres.

Le temps passait, la meute allait de mieux en mieux. Stiles regardait Scott avec un petit sourire. Il avait remarqué qu'il portait son sweat, mais il n'allait pas le dire devant tout le monde, et même s'il voulait lui murmurer tous les loups l'entendraient quand même.

A la fin de l'heure de visite, seul le sheriff était resté mais pas par volonté. Tous auraient voulu rester.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles rentrait chez lui. La nouvelle de sa renaissance avait fait le tour de la ville.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Stiles ne dormait jamais seul. Le premier et le second soir Isaac et Scott l'avaient entouré d'une tendre étreinte. Le reste de la meute était eux aussi présent sur des matelas de fortune éparpillé au sol de la chambre du fils du sheriff.

Peter lui n'avait pas voulu rester avec la meute, pas qu'il n'était pas heureux, bien au contraire, mais il voulait laisser le petit groupe. C'était près d'un autre Stilinski qu'il avait passé la première nuit. John l'avait fait venir dans sa chambre et l'avait remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Que malgré le froid qu'il y avait entre eux avant l'accident, il s'était quand même occupé de lui comme l'avait fait Chris et Mélissa, peut être même plus. Les deux hommes s'étaient endormis côte à côte après avoir parlé une partie de la nuit.

Les autres soirs seul Scott et Isaac restaient avec Stiles.

Scott aurait aimé rester seul avec son ami, mais il comprenait aussi le besoin d'Isaac. Ce dernier était nommé par la meute comme le louveteau de Stiles quand même. Scott et le sheriff n'avaient pas été les seuls à souffrir du faux décès de son ami.

Au lycée la meute protégeait l'hyperactif, ils grognaient même si quelqu'un regardait trop leur ami. Stiles en était touché, amusé mais faisait semblant d'en être agacé en roulant des yeux. Danny était venu lui parler mais Jackson était présent, car même si ce dernier était l'ami du gardien de but, Stiles était devenu plus important dans sa vie. Danny s'était excusé de son comportement et lui avait donné réponse à la question qu'il posait sans arrêt avant : oui, il plait aux gays. Une nouvelle fois la meute avait grogné. Jackson en avait presque montré les dents à son ami.

Un mois de plus était passé…

Isaac ne dormait plus que le week end avec Stiles le laissant un peu respirer sous la demande de Derek. Scott lui aussi ne dormait plus toutes ses nuits avec son ami, mais il dormait quand même avec un tee shirt lui appartenant pour garder son odeur près de lui.

Pendant ce mois, le docteur Deaton et Peter faisaient des recherches pour savoir comment Stiles avait survécu. Le loup avait remarqué certaine petite chose qui avait conduit les recherches vers quelque chose de rare.

L'ancien alpha passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec John. Les deux hommes s'étant un peu plus rapprochés.

Le sheriff avait repris le travail mais ne faisait plus d'heure supplémentaires, il voulait passer du temps avec son fils.

Ce dernier ne montrait rien, mais avait des sensations étranges par moment. Il ressentait quand Scott s'énervait sans qu'il ne soit à ses côtés par exemple. Et aussi il se demandait lui aussi comment il avait survécu et guéri. Il se rappelait lui aussi de cette douleur au ventre, il avait vu l'entaille. Alors qu'était-il ? Pas un loup ni un banshee, mais quoi ? Il faisait lui aussi des recherches quand Scott n'était pas avec lui.

Scott. Son ami était différent avec lui et pour être honnête, Stiles n'était plus non plus le même avec lui. Savoir qu'il n'était plus en couple avec Alison lui avait comme enlevé un poids dans l'estomac. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait mais cela lui avait fait plaisir. Tout comme voir son ami portait son sweat lui avait fait raté un battement de cœur et chauffer ses joues.

Lors d'une de ses recherches il avait eu une réponse assez surprenante. Cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses mais en changer tout autant. Mais si c'était vrai ? Comment Scott allait réagir ? Tout en se prenant la tête avec toutes ces questions, l'hyperactif n'avait pas remarqué qu'il acceptait le point essentiel de sa découverte : il était amoureux de son ami.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, un nouveau raté de cœur le prévient d'une présence chez lui. Ses joues deviennent rouges quand son ami l'étreint tendrement.

- Stiles tout va bien ? Ton cœur…

- oui, oui tout va bien. Maudit pouvoirs de loup garou.

La moue de l'hyperactif faisait sourire son ami.

- tu faisais quoi ?

- rien de spécial. Comment ça se passe à la clinique ?

Scott était surpris qu'il lui demandait ça étant donné que Stiles n'aimait pas savoir les animaux malades.

- c'est plutôt calme.

- d'accord.

- Stiles, tu es sûr que…

- tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présent tous deux rouges.

- euh oui.

- je vais prévenir mon père de te prendre un menu.

Stiles ne pouvait joindre son père, il lui avait donc laissé un message.

John n'avait pas pu répondre car il était occupé mais pas par son travail. Il y avait une demi-heure, Peter était venu le voir pour parler de Stiles, de certaine chose pouvant éclairer sa résurrection. Mais voyant que le sheriff avait du travail, il s'était excusé et allait s'en aller quand John lui avait agrippé le bras pour le retenir et là, sans crier gare, ils s'étaient embrassés. Un baiser fougueux, incontrôlable.


	6. Chapter 6

- papa ? Papa ?!

- oui ?

- tu vas bien ? Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention. Et tu me connais j'ai déployé énormément de moyens, demande à Scott.

Le sheriff regardait le loup et voyait ce dernier se retenir de rire, ce qui lui faisait naitre un sourire.

- désolé fiston, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Roulant les yeux au ciel, Stiles répondait…

- non, je n'avais pas remarqué.

- tu voulais quoi ? Demandait John toujours sourire aux lèvres.

- te demander si tu comptais manger ? Tu regardes ton assiette sans y piocher dedans. C'est toi qui a choisi et en plus je t'ai laissé acheter ce que tu voulais, alors je ne comprends pas que tu…

- Stiles. J'ai compris. Je vais manger.

Après le repas, les deux jeunes étaient montés dans la chambre de l'hyperactif. Le sheriff lui, n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Peter ? Il n'avait jamais eu ces tendances. Il n'avait jamais aimé une autre personne que sa défunte femme et là… Non, il n'aimait pas Peter, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Pourtant ce baiser l'avait chamboulé. Enfin pas qu'un seul. C'était passionné, brûlant, sauvage, terriblement bon. Dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé si l'un de ses adjoints n'avait pas frappé à la porte pour lui donner un dossier.

John soupirait en passant une main sur son visage. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après une douche chaude. Mais malheureusement pour lui, même sous l'eau et les yeux fermés dans son lit, il revoyait sans cesse les lèvres humides et gonflées de Peter après leurs baisers. Le regard autant troublé que le sien de l'alpha. Il ressentait encore le souffle de ce dernier contre ses lèvres. Il essayait de chantonner mentalement une chanson pour pouvoir dormir et oublier.

Du côté des deux adolescents, ils regardaient un film. Stiles était assis le dos contre le haut de son lit, Scott était allongé la tête sur les genoux de son ami. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux.

Le fils du sheriff se mettait au bout d'un moment à rire. Son ami le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- tu ronronnes.

- je suis un loup, je ne ronronne pas.

- moi je te dis que si.

- et moi que non.

Scott se relevait pour mieux s'assoir sur les hanches de son ami et le chatouiller.

- les loups ne ronronnent pas.

- toi si quand je te gratouille ici.

Stiles venait le caresser derrière l'oreille. Scott regardait tendrement son ami. Plus de rire ni de chatouille. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux du loup.

- Scott?

Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami.

- j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. J'ai peur de me réveiller et que tu sois toujours mort, que ce moment soit un rêve.

Stiles était touché par les paroles de son ami. Il lui caressait tendrement le dos et les cheveux.

- je ne suis pas un rêve. Je suis là. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore en vie après l'explosion, mais je suis là.  
Le fils du sheriff ressentait le souffle chaud, et les larmes de son ami sur son cou. Tout comme la poigne de ses mains sur son sweat au niveau des épaules.

Ils étaient restés un moment ainsi, Stiles consolant, dorlotant son ami qui pleurait en silence contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, le loup s'était calmé mais il restait contre son ami.

-Stiles.

- oui.

- avant l'accident, ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais comme je regrette. Tu es tout pour moi. Et tu as tant fait pour moi. Je regrette tellement.

Stiles souriait. Un poids venait de s'enlever de son estomac. Depuis que Scott était devenu loup, plus d'une fois il y avait eus des hauts et des bas dans leur relation, mais une seule fois Scott s'était excusé quand il était en tord. Et encore seulement parce que le sheriff était touché et qu'il savait que son ami n'avait que lui.  
Alors le voir là s'excuser avec le cœur, Stiles en avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

La gorge trop nouée par l'émotion, l'hyperactif posait sur le front du loup un baiser. Il était tout excusé.

Ils s'étaient endormi ainsi, Scott sur Stiles, ce dernier le serrant contre lui.

Du côté du sheriff, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il regardait son téléphone. Il devait appeler Peter pour parler de ce baiser. Ils devaient mettre les choses au clair. Prenant courage, car il lui fallait à ce moment là, il aurait préféré arrêté un criminel, il appelait l'ancien alpha.

Après trois sonneries…

- John ?

Le sheriff n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comment rien que d'entendre la voix de Peter son cœur s'emballait ainsi ? Il devait se calmer sinon le jeune loup dans l'autre chambre allait débarquer.

- Peter. Je crois que nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre se faisait entendre, John regardait celle de sa chambre et y voyait l'ancien alpha.

- je le pense aussi.

Mais aucune parole n'avait été dite. Les deux hommes s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés entrain de s'embrasser.

Mais malgré ses sens aiguisés, le jeune loup qu'était Scott n'avait pas senti un autre de son espèce dans la maison Stilinski. Il humait seulement l'odeur de son ami, de bien plus mais il ne le savait pas encore.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles se réveillait tout ankylosé. La raison lui avait donné un tendre sourire. Scott était toujours couché contre lui. Affectueusement, l'hyperactif posait un baiser sur le front de son ami puis lui caressait ses cheveux. Même s'il aimerait se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, il ne se voyait pas réveiller son ami. Scott était-il simplement son ami ? En le regardant, la tête contre son torse, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son teint halé, ses grains de beauté, son coeur battait la chamade à cette vue, donc non, il était bien plus. Mais que dirait le loup en l'apprenant ? Le perdrait-il ?

Au battement de coeur accéléré de son ami, Scott s'était réveillé, Ce dernier regardait le châtain.

- Stiles, ça va ?

- oui tout va bien.

Il lui souriait tendrement tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. Même s'il doutait de la réaction de son ami, voir l'inquiétude de ce dernier envers lui l'apaisait.

Scott lui souriait à son tour appréciant la douceur de son ami. Au lieu de bouger voyant leur position, il entourait un peu plus son ami dans ses bras comme le ferait un enfant avec une peluche. Cette attitude agrandissait le sourire du fils du shérif.

- Au fait, bonjour mon petit loup.  
- bonjour.  
- bien dormi?  
- plus que bien.

La main de Stiles avait glissé des cheveux, à la joue, puis aux lèvres de Scott.

Plus de sourire. Des respirations plus lourde. Une caresse, un effleurement sur ces lèvres. Un regard. Un rapprochement. Un contact.

Léger, chaste, mais tellement évident.

La main de Stiles avait pris place sur le cou de Scott pendant ce doux mais trop court moment.

Quand leur regards s'étaient de nouveau croisés, mille émotions se lisaient dans celui de l'autre. Mais toutes identiques. Ils avaient aimé et voulaient recommencer.

- Scott, je …

- je t'aime Stiles, j'ai failli te perdre, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi, alors…

- je t'aime aussi Scott.

Un sourire étirait leurs lèvres. Ils se sentaient un peu idiots, mais peu importe. Ils allaient commencer une nouvelle relation, ou peut être juste montrer leurs réels sentiments.

Stiles caressait les cheveux de son ami puis ses joues avant de poser un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Scott répondait au baiser une main sur la nuque de son ami. Le baiser était moins chaste, leurs langues se caressaient, jouaient entre elles.

L'hyperactif avait l'impression d'entendre les battements de coeur de son loup, c'était étrange, mais assez agréable.

Ce moment tendresse était coupé par des coups donnés à la porte.

Scott se détachait de Stiles et se mettait à ses côtés. Ce dernier disait d'entrer à son père car cela ne pouvait n'être que lui.

Le shériff avait l'air gêné. Il ne frappait rarement à sa porte. L'avait-ils ouverte avant et les avait surpris entrain de s'embrasser ? Non, son loup l'aurait remarqué.

- salut papa. Déjà debout ? Tu dois aller au travail ?

- non, bonjour à vous les garçons. Je venais juste vous dire que j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

- merci papa, nous allons descendre.

Après un petit sourire, le sheriff quittait la chambre de son fils.

Stiles regardait son ami, et se posait une question . Le loup voyait le froncement de sourcils de son ami.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- nous sommes quoi à présent ? Je veux dire nous sommes toujours amis mais, est-ce que enfin, on s'est embrassé et…

Le loup coupait l'hyperactif dans son discours en l'embrassant tendrement.

- je te l'ai dis, je t'aime. Je veux que tout le monde le sache.

Stiles rougissait.

En descendant dans la cuisine ce matin, ils se tenaient la main. John les regardait en souriant. Quand son fils lui avait dit pour eux deux, il les avait pris dans ses bras. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était que son fils était heureux et puis il connaissait Scott depuis des années, il ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur gendre.

Après sa garde, Mélissa était venue chez les Stilinski voir son fils. Elle était elle aussi très heureuse pour les deux jeunes adolescents. Elle les avait elle aussi pris dans ses bras. Elle les avait mis un peu mal à l'aise en parlant de leur futur vie sexuelle sous le rire de John. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'ils devraient bien se renseigner pour ne pas blesser l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Isaac était venu comme chaque samedi chez les Stilinski. Il était lui aussi heureux pour ses amis, mais il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise. A présent que Stiles était en couple, ils ne pourront plus réagir de la même façon. Plus de câlins, d'aide au maintient de sa nouvelle ancre. Ne voulant pas gêné le nouveau couple, le loup frisé s'excusait pour partir, mais Stiles l'avait retenu.

Même si c'était moins fort qu'avec Scott, Stiles avait ressenti les peurs et les doutes de son louveteau. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait tout fait pour le rassurer. Scott avait même rigolé en disant qu'en plus d'une ''maman'' étant Stiles, il avait à présent un ''papa'' en sa personne. Ils avaient ris puis avaient passé la journée puis la nuit ensemble, comme chaque samedi soir.

Du côté du sheriff, ce dernier était allongé sur son lit ressassant une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Peter était rentré dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et ils s'étaient embrassés, presque sans arrêt, juste le temps de prendre une nouvelle respiration. Ils s'étaient allongés dans le lit tout en s'embrassant, puis ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

En se réveillant, Peter était toujours là. John l'avait réveillé pour qu'il parte avant que les garçons ne se réveillent. Devant une tasse de café noir, ils avaient eu la conversation redoutée. Résultat, rien. Aucun des deux ne comprenaient ce qui arrivait.

Ils savaient juste qu'ils avaient envie et besoin de ce contact. Pas de sentiments. Ils avaient donc décidé de voir où mènerai cette situation.

Au moment de partir, après un nouveau baiser, John avait demandé si Scott se rendrait compte qu'il avait passé la nuit ici. Peter avait sourit en disant qu'auprès de Stiles, aucun autre loup n'existait. Le sheriff n'avait pas pu demandé pourquoi que l'ancien alpha avait disparu.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles se réveillait en sueur. Il avait terriblement chaud. Comment ne pas être ainsi quand vous avez deux bouillottes humaines blottis contre vous? Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait avec les deux loups, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils le serraient ainsi.

Scott, comme s'il avait ressentit que son petit ami s'était réveillé, s'éveillait à son tour.

- ça va? Lui demandait-il.

Le fils du shérif lui souriait.

- oui ça va.

Devant le froncement de sourcils et le regard inquiet de son petit ami...

- pourquoi?

- cette nuit tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu criais, gesticulais. Isaac et moi, avons du te tenir. Nous ne voulions pas te faire mal avec notre force, mais sache que tu as mis deux loups en difficulté.

Scott lui souriait tendrement et avec amusement.

- c'est pour cela que je suis coincé entre deux bouillottes.  
- voilà.

Scott avançait son visage vers Stiles pour poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Malgré son sourire, il était encore inquiet pour son petit ami. Il avait eu peur cette nuit en le voyant ainsi.

Stiles avait perçu une nouvelle fois sans comprendre pourquoi, l'inquiétude de son petit ami. Il se blottissait un plus vers lui, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Isaac, pour approfondir le baiser. Une main dans les cheveux de son loup, l'autre sur sa nuque.

- je vais mieux Scott, promis.

Ces paroles étaient murmurées lèvres contre lèvres.

Un mouvement dans le dos de Stiles le prévenait qu'Isaac se réveillait, alors comme à chaque fois, il lui caressait les cheveux jusqu'à ce que son louveteau émergeait complètement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trois garçons descendaient dans la cuisine. John était là avec Mélissa. Après le petit déjeuner, les trois adolescents partaient au loft pour l'entraînement des loups et les recherches de Stiles avec Peter sur l'état de l'hyperactif.

En arrivant, Scott tenait par la main Stiles. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. A la surprise de tous et surtout du couple, ce n'était pas Alison qui avait été surprise par cette nouvelle, mais Lydia. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas comment Stiles avait pu passer d'elle à Scott. La façon dont elle l'avait dit cette phrase, avait fait grogner le loup, mais aussi fait énerver l'hyperactif. Il planait une tension lourde entre les trois adolescents, au point que Jackson avait demandé à sa petite amie d'aller faire un tour. Vexée, la jeune fille était partit sans oublier de faire un regard noir au nouveau couple. Une petite chose à ce moment là avait attiré l'attention de Derek, et en regardant son oncle, il s'était aperçu que lui aussi l'avait remarqué.

L'entraînement se déroulait bien. Stiles et Peter faisaient toujours des recherches, du moins l'humain, car l'ancien alpha pensait savoir ce qu'il se passait, surtout au vu de certaines grimaces que faisait l'hyperactif par moment. Il avait donc l'intention d'en parler avec son neveu pour tenter quelque chose pour vérifier ses pensées.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas les Hale qui allaient prouver les choses…

Le soir, Stiles avait ramené Scott chez lui. Si d'habitude ce n'était pas facile de se séparer car un étrange lien les liés, à présent c'était presque impossible. D'un petit baiser chaste de bonsoir, ils étaient vite passés par plusieurs baisers passionnés, langoureux, désespérés même. Ce n'était qu'en entendant le téléphone de Stiles sonnait, qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Le shérif se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait dû être rentrés depuis plus d'une heure. Un dernier regard, un dernier baiser, l'hyperactif montait dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Dans son lit, Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il serrait contre lui l'oreiller que c'était servi Scott, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il sursautait en entendant son téléphone sonnait. Un immense sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres, c'était Scott.

- hey.

- hey mon loup. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- non. Tu me manques. Je porte ton sweat.

- tu sais que si tu m'avais sorti ce genre de chose en me racontant ton histoire avec Alison j'en aurais eus la nausée, mais là, je trouve cela adorable. Et puis tu me manques aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre relation soit ainsi, même si nous avons souvent été fusionnel.

- moi non plus, mais il faut que tu saches, qu'en moins de 24 heures, j'ai ressenti plus de choses qu'en plusieurs mois avec Alison. Je t'aime Stiles.

- je t'aime aussi Scott.

Ils avaient ensuite parlé du lendemain, ils imaginaient les réactions des autres élèves, puis ils s'étaient souvenus de leur enfance jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les prennent tous les deux.

Au lycée, le lendemain, les réactions étaient partagées entre surprise, légère moqueries, attendrissement et évidence.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés. Scott et Stiles n'avaient pas dépassé le stade des baisers et des légères caresses.

C'était vendredi soir, Scott était à l'entraînement de lacrosse. Stiles lui n'avait pas repris. Ce soir, ils avaient prévu un rendez vous en amoureux : pizza, ballade au parc puis câlins devant un bon film.

Stiles devait passer prendre Scott au lycée, mais pendant l'entraînement, Scott ne s'était pas senti bien. Une main sur l'emplacement de son coeur, il murmurait le prénom de son petit ami. Jackson et Isaac l'avait conduit dans les vestiaires de peur qu'il se transforme.

- putain mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques Mccall ! S'énervait Jackson.

- Stiles. Je ne le ressens plus.

- putain mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Comment ça le ressentir ?

- arrêtes de gueuler ça ne va pas aider. Rétorqué Isaac. Scott, calmes toi et expliques nous.

- je ne sais pas comment expliquer, mais je suis sûr qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Stiles.

- essaies de l'appeler avant non ? Demandait calmement le loup frisé.

Après trois appels sans réponse, Isaac appelait Derek. Peter qui était avec son neveu, leur demandait de ne rien dire au shérif, qu'il le ferait lui même. Tout le monde acceptait sachant que les deux adultes étaient amis.

Une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde y compris les Argent étaient au loft des Hale. Ces deux derniers étaient auprès de Scott qui depuis quelques minutes grimaçait de douleur. Peter prenait la parole.

- Scott, tu dois te concentrer et surtout t'apaiser.

- comment veux tu que je m'apaise ?!

- Si tu le fais, Stiles le sera aussi.

Au prénom de son petit ami, le jeune loup prenait des inspirations puis soufflait pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

- bien. Maintenant, penses à lui. A son visage, son corps, sa voix, aux battements de son coeur, à son odeur.

Si pour certain de la pièce imaginer les battements de coeur était étrange, cela ne l'était pas pour Scott. Quand ils dormaient ensemble, il passait un temps infini à les écouter pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, que Stiles était bien en vie.

- maintenant, fermes les yeux et gardes bien tout ça en tête. Nous allons descendre et Isaac va t'aider.

Dans les voitures, ils étaient tous tendu. Ils savaient tous que seul Scott pourrait retrouver l'hyperactif. John était dans la même voiture que Scott et les deux Hale. Peter était derrière avec lui. Il lui caressait le dos tout le regardant en coin et lui faisait des petits sourires pour le rassurer.

Après un certain temps, Scott faisait arrêter Derek, il sentait très fortement l'odeur de Stiles. John avait amené de quoi renifler aux autres loups, mais eux ne sentaient pas.

- je vous assure, je le sens.

Ils le croyaient malgré tout.

En arrivant vers le lieu où provenait l'odeur, l'hypothèse des deux Hale c'était avérée exacte.

Une meute avait pris Stiles pour attirer la meute de Beacon Hill et la détruire pour régner en maître.

Stiles était étendu au sol, des ecchymoses et du sang sur la peau visible, ce qui faisait beaucoup étant donné qu'il était torse nu.

Un rugissement pénétrant se faisait entendre à cette vue. Derek et Peter souriait férocement en voyant le regard de Scott passait de chocolat à rouge...


	9. Chapter 9

Le reste de la meute et les humains étaient surpris par ce changement, mais ils ne s'attardaient pas dessus, seul l'état de Stiles comptait pour le moment.

Derek montrait à son tour ses yeux rouges, ce qui troublait la meute ennemie. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir à faire à deux alphas.

D'un signe de tête, Peter disait à John de s'occuper de son fils, les loups et les chasseurs s'occupaient de la meute ennemie.

Scott était comme fou. Il avait sauté sur celui qui avait son pied près de la tête de Stiles. Il le frappait sauvagement évacuant sa colère, il allait lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à son petit ami.

Un autre loup allait sauter sur Scott, mais la voix de Stiles se faisait entendre. Elle était faible certes, mais Scott l'avait entendu. Il avait pu se retourner à temps et s'occuper de cet autre loup. Sa colère s'était légèrement abaissée en entendant la voix de son petit ami. Ce dernier lui parlait toujours le gardant plus serein pour les combats et éviter qu'il se prenne un mauvais coup.

Les combats faisaient rages. Malgré que la meute était en surnombre, c'était la meute Hale qui l'avait emporté.

A peine le dernier coup donné, Scott venait aux côtés de Stiles. Il le prenait dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Front contre front, Stiles levait ses mains pour essuyer les joues de son brun.

- j'ai eus si peur de te perdre à nouveau.

- tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

- je t'aime tellement Stiles.

- je t'aime aussi Scott.

Pendant ce temps là, le reste de la meute et les Argent, s'occupaient de la meute ennemie. Alison les de sorbier et d'aconit. Chris appelait certain de ses anciens contacts pour venir s'en débarrasser. Etant proche, ils seraient là dans une demi heure.

John qui s'était relevé quand Scott était venu à leurs côtés, souriait ému de ce spectacle. Mais il devait les séparer un instant.

- Scott, nous devrions l'amener à l'hôpital, il doit se faire examiner.

- pas la peine. Répondait Peter.

- comment ça pas la peine! Mon fils doit…

Peter venait de poser une main sur les lèvres du shérif.

- rentrons au loft et nous vous expliquerons. Répondait Derek.

Scott portait quand même son petit ami jusqu'à la voiture puis jusqu'au loft. Stiles se sentait de mieux en mieux depuis qu'il était en contact avec son loup.

Quand tout le monde était installé dans ce qui ressemblait au salon, après le retour de Chris, même s'il était tard, Peter et Derek leurs expliquer le pourquoi du refus pour l'hôpital. Derek prenait en premier la parole.

- Stiles guérira auprès de Scott.

- mais ce n'est pas un loup. S'exprimait Jackson.

- non, c'est vrai, mais il est bien plus. Continuait Peter.

- je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes. Soupirait Erica.

Perdant son calme une nouvelle fois…

- qu'a mon fils !

Peter souriait.

- il est l'âme d'un loup.

- l'âme ?

- un loup trouve à travers le temps, un compagnon ou une compagne. C'est un lien fort entre deux loups. Mais il existe aussi un lien entre un humain et un loup, mais il est moins fort. Mais il y a trois cas dans l'histoire depuis que les loups garous existent, où le lien entre un humain et un loup est bien plus fort qu'entre deux loups. Il faut une symbiose parfaite, un coeur pour deux. Ce n'est pas facile de l'expliquer car depuis plus de deux cent ans ce n'était pas arrivé. Mais le fait que Scott et Stiles se connaissent depuis toujours, qu'ils étaient très proche, fusionnel avant que Scott devienne loup a été un point important pour leur lien.

- je ne comprend pas trop où tu veux en venir Peter. S'exprimait Chris.

- Stiles et Scott sont communément appelés des âme sœur. Stiles est resté avec moi sous la peur pour une seule personne, Scott. Il aurait tout fait pour lui.

- et Scott, même si il était avec Alison, même si il a mis du temps à le comprendre, faisait tout pour protéger Stiles. Continuait Derek.

- mais c'était juste de l'amitié, presque de la fraternité jusqu'à…

John n'arrivait pas à dire la mort de son fils.

- d'un point de vue extérieur, même pour eux, oui, mais dans leur coeur, non. Et surtout Scott est un alpha pur. Vous avez vu ses yeux changer de couleur. Quand il a vu l'état de Stiles.

Tous acquiesçaient.

- un alpha pur n'a pas besoin de tuer un autre alpha pour le devenir. Il le devient en surmontant des épreuves, mais pour Scott voir son âme sœur ainsi a été le déclencheur. Et pour ce qui en est des blessures...

Peter demandait à présent à Stiles.

- je sais que tu ne te rappelles pas de l'explosion mais as-tu des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé avant ?

Stiles était blotti contre le torse de son loup, leurs mains entrelacées.

- je me rappelle d'avoir crier le prénom de Scott pour le prévenir d'un mauvais coup, puis d'une douleur au ventre.

Scott venait de serrer un peu plus son étreinte autour de son petit ami et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

- après Scott était près de moi et c'est tout.

- à ce moment là, avez vous eus un contact ?

Stiles réfléchissait quand…

- le sang.

Peter souriait, il avait raison.

- je saignais à cause ma blessure au ventre, Scott saignait par rapport aux combats. Il a regardé ma blessure…

- mélange de sang. Rétorquait Derek.

- et alors? Demandaient confus les autres.

- à ce moment là, même si c'était avec une petite goutte, Scott a donné de son sang à Stiles. Du sang d'un alpha pur, du sang d'âme sœur.

- mais Stiles est resté dans le coma un certain temps, il…

- Scott n'avait pas encore pris connaissance de ses réels sentiments. Coupait Derek.

- donc, si je comprends bien, mon fils a presque les mêmes pouvoirs de guérison que les loups car il est l'amour unique de Scott qui est un alpha pur.

- en gros c'est ça. Décrétait Derek.

- les sentiments aussi. Murmurait Stiles. Mais un murmure avec des loups ne servait à rien.

- comment ça les sentiments aussi ? Demandait Peter.

- je sais quand Scott est en colère, inquiet. Même si je ne suis pas à ses côtés.

- pareil. Une nuit, j'ai senti l'agacement de Stiles, et je l'ai appelé.

- fascinant. Répondait Peter.

- donc Stiles est comme un loup sans en être un. Tu es vraiment spécial Stilinski. Souriait Jackson.

- comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. L'hyperactif rendait son sourire au fils Whittmore.

Le temps des explications, la guérison de Stiles était finit. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il commençait d'ailleurs à s'endormir dans les bras de son petit ami. Voyant cela, John prenait la décision de rentrer. Tout le petit groupe se séparait.

A peine rentré chez lui et malgré la fatigue, Stiles allait sous la douche. Pendant ce temps là, Scott appelait sa mère pour lui dire qu'il restait dormir chez Stiles et lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le loup était à présent couché en boxeur dans le lit de son petit ami. Ce dernier le rejoignait les cheveux encore humide. Il se blottissait contre lui et après un léger baiser, sombrait dans le sommeil. Le loup souriait en voyant la moue que faisait son châtain à l'instant. Il mettait un peu de temps pour le rejoindre dans le sommeil pensant à ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant la fin de soirée. C'était sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormait, le nez dans les cheveux de Stiles.

Le lendemain, ils avaient passé la journée à se dorloter, soit dans le lit, soit emmitouflés dans une couverture allongés sur le canapé.

Le mardi suivant, Stiles était à l'entraînement des loups. Peter l'évaluait pour savoir jusqu'à quel point il était ''loup''. L'hyperactif leur avait aussi appris qu'il ressentait aussi un petit peu les sentiments d'Isaac. Jackson et Erica en avaient énormément ris en disant que c'était normal, vu que c'était une bonne louve s'inquiétant pour son bébé. Le fait qu'il y est deux alphas n'avait rien changé. Beacon hill était souvent investi par des créatures, sans compter des meutes étrangères, alors avoir deux alphas n'était pas plus mal.

Lydia c'était excusée. Elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé pour Stiles, et elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami.

Deux mois étaient passés. Scott et Stiles avaient eus leur première fois. Ils en avaient pleuré de bonheur tellement ils avaient été en symbiose. Certes, Stiles avait eus un peu mal au début, mais Scott avait été un amant très doux et patient.

Un soir qu'il aurait du dormir chez Scott, Stiles était revenu chez lui car il avait oublié le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour son petit ami. En entrant il était tombé sur une scène qui l'avait surpris mais l'avait fait éclater de rire au vues des têtes des deux hommes. Son père et Peter s'embrassant à moitié nus dans le salon.

Stiles avait dit à son père que peu importe avec qui il était, il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais sa mère. Que c'était bien qu'il profite aussi un peu de la vie depuis qu'il était seul. Après une étreinte paternelle, il s'était amusé à répéter les paroles de Mélissa concernant les rapports sexuels. Il s'était pris deux coussins sur le visage, mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait arrêté son fou rire. Il rirait encore quand il était arrivé chez son loup. Rire qui avait atteint ce dernier en apprenant la nouvelle.

Le temps passait, la vie à Beacon Hill n'était pas de tout repos, mais peu importe les épreuves, Scott et Stiles restaient unis et s'aimaient. Et si la mort les approchait, ils partiraient ensemble, car personne ne pourra les séparer.

FIN


End file.
